The Age Of Demons
by Happyfish
Summary: Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto meet up with one another as they leave from the separate villages knowing nothing of each other and where they are from they slowly get to know one another, except for their pasts. Naruto AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Happyfish: I do not own NARUTO!

'Thinking'

"Talking"

"_Singing_"

"**Talking in magical animal form**"

Sakura knows that she is small and weak for her age, she is a one hundred and twenty year old demoness and she has not gained another tail in all that time she only has one tail. While the rest of her brothers and sisters, both younger and older have at least four or five tails.

It is a cause of great shame upon her clan because they are a fast power increasing clan and she was supposed to be the next head of family since she was the firstborn girl under the full blue moon.

'I shall leave my family and my clan and seek my destiny else where, who knows maybe I will grow more power eventually and grow bigger… at least my family will not have to hide me any more when important demons come around.' Thought Sakura. 'Good bye forever and hope to see you guys never again!'

With that last thought she ran out of her home and went deep into the forest away from the kitsune village of her birth. Sakura had never been outside of her village before and did not know of the dangers and the wonders that lay in wait for her to find.

She had been traveling for hours and she had decided to go hunt for something to eat, she quickly caught the trail of a fawn and went after it. After some careful stalking she captured and killed her prey and went to settle down somewhere to eat and rest for the night.

She found a beautiful green meadow with trees that ringed the place; she shifted into her two legged form and cut, prepared and started to cook the meal using her meager magic. She prided herself in making a good meal that always made others happy and they always praised her on the meal, even if they did not know that it was her who had made it.

What she did not know was that there were two more powerful, and male kitsune that had smelled the delightful meal cook over the fire. They wanted some one to talk to and some food, one was wanting to food more while the other wanted to talk more.

Both ran an easy pace to where she was and in little over an hour she sensed two powerful kitsune, one of them had nine tails the other had four. The four tailed male demon looked kind of wolf like and he was pure blackish blue and had the infamous red eyes of his clan.

Sasuke transformed into his human form and came out of the darkness and into the light of Sakura's fire.

"Hello." He said in his soft voice. "My name is Sasuke what is yours?"

"My name is Sakura." She replied. "What is it that you want?"

"Just some company and maybe some of that delicious smelling food that is roasting on the fire." Answered Sasuke.

Sakura looked at him suspiciously. "And what else would a four tailed kitsune want from little ol' me?"

"I won't harm pink chan." Said a new voice. "And I doubt that he will."

"My name is Sakura stranger." Said Sakura. "Come into the firelight."

"Why should I when I know that you can see me perfectly well one tail." Said Naruto.

"I suppose you want to also try and have some of my food as well as my company?" Asked Sakura.

"Yes, I would like to talk to some one it has been a while since I have talked to some one. I have been traveling alone for a while now." Replied the blonde nine tailed kitsune.

"It is strange for you to go wondering around with no one with you." Said Sakura to both of them. "And I would like to know your name."

"I am called Naruto." Repleid Naruto as he finally stepped in to the firelight. "It is also strange to see a one tailed kitsune wondering alone, especially a female."

"Are you insinuating that I can not defend myself?" Asked Sakura with a demonic hiss.

"No." Said Naruto. "And I do believe that you're dinner is going to burn if you keep it in the fire for so much longer."

Sakura removed the fawn and she said. "And any ways I only caught a small fawn, it is enough to last me for a couple of days, but it will only last for the night if we split this equally."

She had a point, and also they did kind of barge into her camp unannounced.

"How old are you?" Naruto asked. "I am one hundred and twenty years old."

"I am the same age as you are." Replied Sakura.

Both of them looked to the quiet raven haired one and he stated. "… I am one hundred and twenty as well."

'Just my luck.' Thought Sakura glumly. 'Kitsune my age are at least three times more powerful than I. Maybe I am the runt of my clan.'

"You seem troubled." Said Naruto perceptively. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why should I talk to some one I have only met and known for only a minute or two?" Inquired Sakura.

Naruto nodded amicably. "That is true."

"Perhaps if we are all going in the same direction we should travel together." Stated Sasuke mildly.

"Where are you going?" Asked Sakura to the pair of them.

"To which ever way I fancy." Said Naruto. "I am just searching for adventure and to learn and hopefully get stronger and wiser. What about you two?"  
"I have no particular destination in mind as of yet and I am not needed any where… well anywhere where people would care about." Said Sasuke. "So I suppose I could travel with you, after all I could use some one to talk to on this sojourn of mine."

Sakura thought about what they had said and she knew they were right and also she thought. 'What harm could it do to travel with them?'

"I suppose I could travel with you two, but we need to set down some rules and learn more about one another." Said Sakura.

"It is only fair." Said Naruto and Sasuke.

So as Sakura divided the meal into three equal portions they got to know one another, the one thing that all three of them avoided talking about was their pasts. It was an unspoken rule that they had made with out consciously knowing, or saying it aloud.

After the fire was put out they went to sleep, they shifted into their true forms and then Sakura laid down and curled into a ball, neatly tucking her tail between her paws. Sasuke slept beside, only a couple feet away curled in a partial ball and he watched as Naruto easily curled his gigantic form around them in a ball.

Sasuke was the last one to fall asleep and as he did he had one last thought on his mind before he went in to the land of dreams and that one was. 'I hope that they do not find out that I am of the "mighty" Uchiha clan.'

This is probably going to be a multi chapter fic and I am going to post in on my account. my name is in the beginging of the story and that is the end of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

The three of them had been traveling together for several months, they had been to interesting places and one of the amusing things that Sakura and Naruto found out about Sasuke was his borderline obsession with tomatoes and that when ever they went into a town he would buy at least half a dozen tomatoes. It was surprising how much money he had, both were curious if he came from a noble clan, but the refrained from asking, after all it was one of the rules not to ask about their pasts. Sakura was nervous they were going to Suna, that was where several of her cousins were. One of her family members had mated to the fearsome Tanuki demon Shukakku and one of her cousins, Gaara, while he could be cold cared for her and he probably already sensed her approach and had also probably been contacted about her disappearance. The last time she had seen he had, had three tails, he did not grow as quickly as some of her cousins because he was part Tanuki and they were a slow power growing race usually.

"Could we perhaps not go into the territory of the Tanuki race?" asked Sakura, "I have family in Suna and it may cause trouble if they sense me."

"Sand is hard to get out of fur and the sand storms are dangerous, " said Sasuke, "I am getting overheated very quickly with my dark fur in this accursed heat. Perhaps we should go some place cooler like Kiri or Wave."

"I have been to Suna before and it is not a very welcoming place," said Naruto Slowly, "Kiri or Wave sounds like a wonderful alternative. There are more villages and the people are usually more giving and the prey is easier to come by."

Both Sasuke and Naruto were curious as to why and how Sakura had family with in the sandy land of Wind, after all it was unusually for Tanuki to share territory with non-tanukis. Sasuke would prefer to go to Wave and Kiri was the place where his clan leader Madara-sama enjoyed visiting on occasion.

"I would suggest going to Wave as the people are less aggressive there," said Sasuke, "or that is what I have heard."

"That sounds fine with me." said Sakura, "Naruto what is your opinion?"

"That sounds fine," replied Naruto, "my paws are burning from the heat of the sand."

"Then come here and I will heal you," said Sakura.

She was a very adept healer both Sasuke and Naruto had found that out rather quickly, true Naruto could heal faster than both of them. It was still nice to receive attention from a highly trained medic. Sakura had grown one and a half tails in the time that they had been together with Sasuke had grown a partial tail. Naruto had not even formed a nub of a tenth tail, Sakura had said that ten tailed demons were exceedingly rare. The only known ones were apart of a group they liked to call themselves the Akatsuki. So far as they knew there were only about ten of them, the number was fairly amusing considering the tail number. One tailed demons were fairly common, but not as common as tailless demons and as the number of tails increases the number of beings in that category decreased, sometimes exponentially. Sasuke was in a bit of a funk, in three day's time it would be his older brother's birthday and it would be the first one that Sasuke had been alive that Sasuke had not given him something or been around him. It was unsettling for Sasuke not to be around his brother, the separation hurt, but it was not so bad. Wolf demons tailed as well as not tailed traveled in packs of no less than four and no more the a dozen or more. Sasuke was hiding the fact that the social isolation was getting to him, he could not feel the minds of any of his family members, as they were to far away for him to feel, something that he had never before had to deal with. He had heard of how bad it felt, how empty and cold and quiet it felt to be like he was now, it had driven wolves mad to be alone for too long. Sasuke was comforted with the fact that he was traveling with companions, he could ask them to do a mental bond with them, but he did not want to risk their fledgling friendship over a highly irritating need of his. Sasuke was sure he could handle it, true he was exceedingly young to be trying to handle the kind of isolation he was going through. Usually at his age he would travel with six or seven of his clan out to place and no fewer because of the potential harm it could cause. Sasuke did not believe that and thought it was because of the overprotectiveness that parents had over their children, or at least most of them. It was not as if Shisui actually died because of being isolated for too long on a mission, he had not really heard much and had seen his cousin from time to time. Usually he only talked with him just because Shisui wanted to know where it Itachi was or was waiting for Itachi. His brother, it was always about Itachi did anyone every talk to him about or of, otherwise people ignored him as the badly made copy of his beloved big brother. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly for a moment, he loved his older brother dearly and was never truly angry with him nor was he ever really jealous of him.

As the trio wandered around on Wave Island, Sasuke's clan was in a bit of a panic, they had no idea where Sasuke was or where he could have gone. Sasuke is or was one of the youngest of their clan, it was not a good thing that he was missing and had been missing for several months, Itachi was very upset and Madara-sama was very unhappy, if Sasuke was gone and without any one or with a group of Uchiha that means he had left on his own. Something that he should not do and most at his age did not had the will power to do, not with out a very good reason. Sasuke had always been a bit on the small side, not a runt, but a bit small and developed more slowly than Itachi and several of the others, but everyone grew at their own pace. They needed to find Sasuke before something bad happened to him or his mind snapped from the isolation of not being near others. Hashirama had heard of what was going on and went to his old friend and told him that he would help find the lost pup and help figure out the reasons why he had left, if he had any. Their fellow ten tails readily agreed to help find the young Uchiha, Kisame and Orochimaru had met to shy young pup before and had found him to be a sweet child. Although he had been rather spooked by Orochimaru's presence, Snake demons were rather rare and Orochmaru had a rare personality type.


	3. Chapter 3

Happyfish: I do not own Naruto!

"_singing"_

"talking"

"**mental speaking**"

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were having a wonderful time in the island nation of Wave and had met a local ice-type demon named Haku that had showed him around his home island. His father or so the trio figured that was what Zabuza was to Haku had invited them to stay at his place as long as they were there. Sasuke was a little nervous because he recognized that mist-type demon from the descriptions of his older brother. Zabuza was a close friend of Kisame who was friends with his older brother and his older cousin Madara. Zabuza had thought it was strange that the young wolf demon was with out a pack of any kind, all orphaned pups were adopted quickly by one clan or another because of the way wolf demons worked. One of the reasons why he had asked the trio to stay at his place was to keep a check on the young wolf demon's mental state. If his mental state started to deteriorate in any way Zabuza would send word to the nearest wolf pack about this little one. A small pup he was for his age, but a sweet one and rather powerful too, he had noted that on some occasions Sasuke's eyes turned red with made him suspect that Sasuke might be of Uchiha descent. However he did not want to confront him directly just in case he decided to run, plus it was a novel experience to be in the presence of a nine tail demon, particularly one as young as Naruto. It was odd and worrisome that three young demons of the tender age of one hundred and twenty would be mucking about all on their own, why in human terms they would be twelve year's old. He had understood what they said about wanting to travel and see the world, but couldn't they go with adults from their clan, if not from their village? He could tell that they were all from the same nation, but not the same village, their accents and mannerisms were slightly different even if a being took into account their different species. How did the trio meet? Oh yes, Zabuza had many questions to ask, also why Sakura, a young healer was out with just two other young demons, true the two boys were powerful fighters, as was she but still, they were just children. Perhaps he should send word to Kisame or one of the others to see if they knew anything about the trio, but they were gone before the letter was even half way to Kisame. The trio did not know how close they had been to being found out, or at least find out about Sasuke's past.

this is a line break and a time skip. this is a line break and a times skip.

Kisame had not told Itachi or anyone about the letter he had received from Zabuza since when he had gotten there Zabuza had told him that the kids were long gone to parts unknown. That had been several weeks ago, Itachi had told him that Sasuke's mental state was probably starting to decline, if it had not been already. Itachi was very worried about his poor baby brother, he wondered why he had not sent word, why he had left why he had not come back?

Sasuke had reluctantly told him about the psychic bonds that wolf demons had with each other in the same clan or pack and how he was too far away from anyone and how badly it was hurting him. Of course Sasuke had tried to hide how much it hurt but both of his friends were far too perceptive to not see through his bullshit.


End file.
